


Dramatic I Love Yous

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during AC 3, Shaun goes for the power source instead of William. Desmond still goes after him. Shaun is incredibly self-sacrificing and Desmond is emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> Probably super unrealistic. I just wanted to WRITE. Heavily OOC. Not beta'd. Saw a post on tumblr and I just had to write it. I enjoyed myself.

“Desmond! Why did you come after me?” Shaun is pale, blood still oozing down his face from a gash above his right eye, nose swollen with his glasses completely shattered, hanging off his face.

“You're part of the team! I couldn't just leave you to die, Shaun.” Desmond rips his shirt to bind Shaun's leg, struggling to remain calm, and to remember Ezio's techniques for taking care of injuries, long enough to be able to get him back to the sanctuary, or to a hospital.

“Yeah, except I'm not worth anything! The world will go on without me, you bloody moron.” Shaun groans as Desmond tightens the shirt. “It won't have a chance to go on without you.”

“You're worth a lot more than you think.” Desmond's fighting for control, evidently angry and worried. “Just let me finish with your injuries. Then we'll get out of this. You can yell at me later.”

“I can't even walk. You'll still have to fight your way out. Just leave me, okay?” Shaun pushes at Desmond weakly, trying to force him to leave. “Hide me some place and just get out. Have Rebecca contact another team.”

“No, I'm not leaving you. So just shut up.” Desmond's fingers slip in Shaun's blood and his hands shake. “It's okay. It's okay, you're gonna be okay.” It's not clear if he's talking to Shaun or to himself, or maybe both.

“You'll have to walk out the front doors if you take me. It's too dangerous.” Shaun pushes with all his strength, but he's lost so much blood.

“I don't care.”

“Go!”

“I can't! I'm in love with you, you stupid British asshole!” Desmond yells it. “You know full well, there are no other teams to get you out. Everyone else is dead.” Desmond's fighting back tears as he gently lifts Shaun up, cradling him close.

Shaun stares, stunned into silence. His mouth moves but no words come out, other than a soft, barely there, “D-Desmond....”

“You wake enough to fire a gun?” Desmond starts walking towards the elevator, but it's slow going.

“Yeah...”

Somehow Desmond manages to push a pistol into his hand, gently rearranging Shaun in his arms. “See anything move, shoot it.” He doesn't honestly expect Shaun to shoot someone, but it might ease his fear. There's a semi-automatic strapped to Desmond's back and his hidden blade, but he can't use either, while holding Shaun.

He sneaks through the halls, trying to avoid the cameras as much as he can, but it isn't long before he can hear the guards coming. Desmond finds a place to slowly lower Shaun to the ground. “Hang in there, okay? Don't you fucking dare close your eyes.”

And then the guards are coming around the corner and Desmond uses the semi-automatic, mowing the guards down before they get too close. But the gun is deafening, sure to draw more attention his way.

He gently lifts Shaun up. “Focus on me, Shaun. Keep your eyes open.” Desmond moves as fast as he can without jostling the man in his arms too badly.

It's as he hears the pounding feet of the second group, that he discovers the blood trail behind them. “Fuck.” He puts Shaun down behind him, and pulls the gun out again, but he only kills two guards before the gun jams. He hits one guy in the face with it before following it up with his hidden blade. Desmond whirls and stabs a second guard in the throat, grunting as blood spurts and the guard collapses with a gurgle. There are two guards left, both warily circling Desmond, batons at the ready.

Desmond grabs the knife from its sheath on his hip and jumps toward the guard on the right, countering a slash of the baton with his hidden blade. He kicks the guard's knee out before plunging the knife into his neck and turning to the final guard.

The guard is already charging towards him and Desmond steps to the side at the last second, tripping the guard before stabbing him in the back. He hurries to Shaun's side. “Shaun...”

Shaun's eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow.

Desmond slaps him. “Wake up!” When there's no response, he slaps him again, harder.

Shaun's eyes flutter open. “Desm...”

“You keep your fucking eyes open, do you hear me, Shaun?” Desmond lifts him again, praying this is the last time he has to let Shaun go.

He manages to evade the rest of the guards and escapes the building, out onto the grounds. It doesn't take long to reach the van and he eases Shaun onto the passenger seat, leaning it back. As soon as he's pulling away, he calls Rebecca.

“Desmond! Did you get Shaun?!”

“Yeah, I did. Where's the nearest safe doctor? He's hurt, badly.” Desmond is half-yelling and he doesn't even mean to.

“Uh, I'll send you the address. Your dad is fucking pissed.” Rebecca falls silent, but he can hear her typing in the background.

His phone beeps a few minutes later. “Got it. I'll deal with him later. Thanks.” He hangs up without saying goodbye, stepping on the gas.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a few days before Shaun is healthy enough to sit up in bed, enough to actually talk to Desmond.

Desmond plays with his hidden blade, waiting for Shaun to say something.

“So...you, uh...love me?” It comes out unsure, Shaun's fighting to remember. “That's the reason you risked yourself, you moron.” He says it gently, fondly, his uninjured arm stretching towards Desmond.

Desmond looks up in surprise, and after a moment, takes Shaun's hand. “Yeah, I do. In like, a romantic way.” He mumbles it out, staring at the light above Shaun's hospital bed.

“I figured that out myself.” It's tender, and Desmond's eyes are drawn back to Shaun's face.

“And?” He asks hesitantly, lightly squeezing Shaun's hand.

“You should have told me sooner. I would have made your dad go.” Shaun teases.

Desmond stares. “You mean..?” He stands up, still holding onto Shaun's hand.

“Yes.”

“C-can I?”

“Yes, dam-mmmh.” Shaun hums into the kiss, holding Desmond's hand as tightly as he can.

Desmond keeps it gently, exploratory, smiling into it.

They kiss for a few moments before there's a loud throat clearing behind Desmond. Desmond jerks back, looking around. It's his father. Looking very very angry...

 

 


End file.
